fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sea Creature Mermaids Pretty Cure!
Sea Creature Mermaids Pretty Cure! is a Japanese anime series made by User:Unicorn60 and the eleventh installment of the pretty cure franchise.The series' main motifs are mermaids,sea creatures,water,undersea elements,friendship and dreams. Synopsis People think that mermaids are mythical creatures,but are they?There was once an ocean named the Underwater Kingdom.Which has different kinds of creatures such as:fishes,mammals and reptiles but also mermaids.It stayed a peaceful ocean until...In the deep section of the ocean,there was an island called the Dark Depths who wanted to capture all the creatures there and so they did.The Underwater Kingdom became a sorrowful kingdom and without all the creatures ;they wouldn't be able to help the mermaids.But... The mermaids in the Underwater Kingdom planned to put a stop to this and one day,sent a serpent fairy (Hibiscus) to Earth. She met a girl named Fukuda Lana who discovered she was one of the mermaid guardians.Now joined by her friends,they must help the mermaids save all the creatures and defeat the Dark Depths. Characters Pretty Cure Fukuda Lana (福田 ラナ)-The main protagonist of Sea Creature Mermaids Pretty Cure! She is an 18 year old girl who likes to make other people laugh.But can get disappointed if a person doesn't laugh if she tells a joke to them.As ,she represents the mermaid guardian of laughter and seahorses.Her theme colour is pink. Hayashi Marina (林 マ リーナ)-A mermaid from the Underwater Kingdom.She is a 17 year old girl who likes to give people advice.But can get very grumpy if she waits for too long.As ,she represents the mermaid guardian of courage and starfishes.Her theme colour is blue. Hoshino Ula (星野 ウラ)-A best friend of Fukuda Lana.She is a 16 year old girl who likes to respect others.But can be quick-tempered if someone doesn't respect her.As ,she represents the mermaid guardian of respect and whales.Her theme colour is yellow. Hayashi Diana (林 ダイアナ)-Hayashi Marina's younger sister who is also a mermaid from the Underwater Kingdom.She is a 9 year old girl who likes to smile.But can get upset if someone doesn't smile.As ,she represents the mermaid guardian of smiles and jellyfish.Her theme colour is cyan. Watanabe Daria (渡辺 ダリア)-A rival of Hoshino Ula but after she and the others defeated a Smock,she apologised to her and she forgave her.She is a 15 year old girl who loves others.But can get jealous if someone else wins the surfing contest.As ,she represents the mermaid guardian of love and swordfishes.Her theme colour is green. Tokuda Indra (得田 インドラ)-A famous amateur model.She is a 19 year old girl who is always very happy.But can be irresponsible. As ,she represents the mermaid guardian of happiness and sea turtles.Her theme colour is purple. Wada Azurine (和多 アズリン)-A news reporter.She is a 20 year old girl who is very calm.But can panic if something goes wrong.As ,she represents the mermaid guardian of calmness and octopuses.Her theme colour is orange. Kasumi Coraline (香澄 コラライン)-A 3 star chef.She is a 21 year old girl who has hope.But her shouting can make someone feel bad.As ,she represents the mermaid guardian of hope and squids.Her theme colour is red. Ichinose Aukai (一ノ瀬 アウカイ)-A midwife and the final member of Sea Creature Mermaids Pretty Cure!.She is a 22 year old girl who is very kind to others.But can start arguments or rows.As ,she represents the mermaid guardian of kindness and penguins.Her theme colour is magenta. Mascots Underwater Kingdom Dark Depths Supporting Characters Items Locations Gallery Main Cures Fukuda Lana.PNG|Fudaka Lana first preview Hayashi Marina.PNG|Hayashi Marina first preview Hoshino Ula.PNG|Hoshino Ula first preview Hayashi Diana.PNG|Hayashi Diana first preview Watanabe Daria.PNG|Watanabe Daria first preview Tokuda Indra.PNG|Tokuda Indra first preview Wada Azurine.PNG|Wada Azurine first preview Kasumi Coraline.PNG|Kasumi Coraline first preview Ichinose Aukai.PNG|Ichinose Aukai first preview Category:Animals Themed Series Category:Mythology Themed Series Category:Water Theme Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Dreams Themed Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Elements Themed Series